New Beginning
by princessjolie
Summary: Harry has finally defeated Voldemort and believes he will get his happy ever after, Love and a family of his own. But fate has begun to play a cruel joke on Harry and slowly starts to tear his dreams apart.
1. Love Lost

Chapter One

Harry Potter felt unbelievably lost. The day the final battle ended should have been the most joyous day of his life but it would never and could never be. He had lost so much, his friends Remus and the Tonks all he had left of them is Teddy who would now be in his care since he was his Godfather, his best friend Ron Weasley and Mr. Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Albus Dumbledore. Those were just the people he was close with. He did not want to think about the total amount of lives lost to defeat Lord Voldemort. Yes he had won, but the price of that win in his eyes was to high.

Harry walked around the battle field looking for the two people he hoped to be alive. The others he had seen fall and he hoped that they did not meet the same fate. One of them was his friend Hermione who was four months pregnant with her now late boy friends baby, Ron Weasley. Ron tried everything he knew to keep her out of the battle but she was to stubborn she would not have it. She marched into battle alongside them as she has done from the very beginning. Harry couldn't even remember how they had become separated during the battle, most to him was a blur.

The other person he was looking for was his love. Not many knew about them just Hermione and Ron knew that the pair had come to an understanding during the end of their fifth year and kept the public hate up for appearances to keep the other out of danger of Voldemort. Harry would not even begin to tell that it was easy getting to where he and love were now. They had plenty of knock out drag out fights with and without magic. Plenty of times they sent each other to the hospital wings behind those fight. But never did they hold a grudge against the other for those fights if they did than they would have gotten to where they are now, blissfully in love and expecting a gift in six months time not that his love knew about that just yet. He knew for a fact that if he told him he would have never seen the battlefield, his love was to overprotective.

He continued to come through the battlefield of the Hogwarts lawn. Till he finally saw the two of them in the distance Hermione was being supported by his love. He had never been so happy as to see the two of them alive and well. He could move past this day if had them, he lost so much already the thought of losing them both now was to much. He knew it was going to be a long road of recovery for all of them especially Hermione since she lost Ron but he would be there for her till the very end. When he reached them they pulled each into a hug crying and telling each other how happy they were the other was alive. His love it seemed was very happy that he was alive, he kissed him all over his face and kept telling him that he loved him and that he was never letting Harry out of his sight again. Harry just let him, he knew that fighting it would get him no where.

"Harry?" Hermione called him after his love finally let him go.

"I tried Hermione, I fought as hard as I could to reach him. I'm so sorry." Harry told her unable to look into her eyes. He had fought to get to Ron and failed, causing his best friend to lose his life to the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"He's gone then? He isn't coming back?" Hermione asked her voice close to panic as she held on to her rounded stomach. "He's not coming back to us?"

"I'm so sorry Hermione I tried, I nearly lost-" he stopped himself remembering that his love didn't know about the baby. He had taken a serious blow to his stomach one that he was sure was going to cause him to lose the baby but they both were fine.

"Nearly lost what Harry?" his love asked him. Harry couldn't meet those storm clouded eyes. If he did they would draw him in force him to tell that he marched into battle while pregnant with the Malfoy heir.

"Not now Draco." Harry said turning back to Hermione.

"You didn't tell him Harry?" Hermione asked him he shook his head no. "You told Ron and I that you would!"

"Tell me what?"

"Not out here. We need to get Hermione to the hospital wing before her cuts bleed out to much." Harry said trying to shift the focus off of himself.

"I'm fine Harry, just take me to Ron."

"Hermione he is halfway to Hogsmead. You are not strong enough to make that walk we have to get you and the baby checked out. I think that is what Ron would want right now."

"I can make it Harry just take me to him."

"And how would we get back? We are all barely standing right now. We need to go to the Hospital wing and get healed. They will bring him back to the castle so he can be claimed by Molly."

"I want you checked also Harry." He was about to protest but she cut him off. "It's not about you, not anymore."

_Great_, something seemed to click in Draco's head. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw it gray eyes went from observing to narrowing to the point they looked like angry cat eyes. Harry just hung his head.

"How far along are you?" the eerily calm voice asked him.

"Three months." Harry whispered.

"How long have you known?"

"Three weeks." Harry said still not looking up at him.

"Three weeks? When were you going to tell me?"

"Not till after the battle. I wasn't even sure that I would make it through."

"So you expected to march into battle and for the both of you to die." Harry could hear the strain in Draco's voice to keep calm.

"I didn't expect to die, but I knew it was a possibility. And if I would have told you, you wouldn't have let me fight today."

"Damn right I wouldn't have! I would have tied your arse up and taken you far far away from The Dark Lords reach!"

"And he would have won. I couldn't let that happen."

"You are too noble Harry. Too much the Gryffindor. Sometimes you need think about yourself."

"I made the right choice Draco. And it is to late to change it now. Can we just get Hermione to the Hospital wing. I am tired and ready to go to bed."

Draco looked as though he was about to say something but thought better of it and helped Hermione into the castle with Harry leading the way. Draco observed that Harry wasn't fairing much better than him and Hermione. He had a large gash on his right leg that was making him favor his left. Across his ribs he had other small gashes. Draco could also see dried blood in his hair. He hoped that all the blood he saw on him wasn't all his own, even if that was a little selfish of him.

When they arrived to the Hospital wing Madame Pomprey was every where with a few volunteers. There didn't seemed to be any space available. Draco was close to despair both Harry and Hermione need to be looked at before serious damage could be done to themselves and to the babies. Enough lives were lost today two more innocents didn't need to join the numbers.

A short Asian man walked over to them. His healer robes were stained in blood and things Draco didn't want to think about. His face was grim looking most likely from all the death that he had encountered to day of the lives he fought to save but could not, Draco shuddered at the thought. "Your going have to take them to the Great Hall, there is no room here. And the staff is busy. They look-"

"They are both pregnant and about to bleed out. I need them to see Madam Pomprey now." Draco said his voice demanding it left no room to be refused.

"How far along are they?" the healer asked them as he lead them to one of the magically expanded rooms he had to expand it again to fit two more beds as they made their way to end.

Harry looked ready to drop he was swaying on his feet and considering that he was already limping that was not a good thing. Draco hoped that they got to the bed soon enough his arms were already full of the equally tired Hermione.

"Hermione is four months and Harry is three." Draco told him as they reached the beds. He gently laid Hermione down who passed out as soon as she hit the pillow. Then went to sit by Harry who was fighting to stay conscious. Draco had never seen him so pale. To him Harry was never meant to be pale his skin was always golden right now he looked three shades lighter than Draco, which had him worrying to the point of panic. "He shouldn't be this pale." Draco told the Healer as he brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes. His eyes landed on Draco and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll be fine Draco." Harry told him as the doctor performed mild healing spells on the gash on his leg and ribs. It was only enough to stop the bleeding and keep the pain to a minimum. He couldn't use a stronger spell or it would harm the baby.

"You are going to be bedridden for a while Mr. Potter. Your injuries are extensive. Your blood pressure is entirely to low and your the birthing sac had taken some heavy damage, not enough to harm the baby but enough to be concerned. It is a miracle your baby survived through the battle. Your magic levels are also entirely to low mainly because it was focused on keeping the baby alive while you were fighting. You also have some heavy spell damage done to your lungs. It is fixable but it will cause your breathing to be a bit of a struggle for the next couple of days. You also had a mild concussion that has already been healed you will be a bit loopy and disoriented for a while because of the side effects of most of the healing charms but you will make a full recovery but you must remain in bed for the next four weeks. Unfortunately we don't have the space for that. So you will most likely be moved while you are resting."

"As long as Hermione is in the same room I do not mind." Harry said to the Healer as his eyelids begun to drop. "Make sure she is okay the Weasley's have lost enough today."

"I will Mr. Potter."

"Thanks." Than he let the blackness take him.

"Will he truly be fine?" Draco asked the Healer as he brought Harry's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy he will be. He just need his rest. I take it you are the father to his baby?"

"Yes." He said with a smile. Than placed his other hand on Harry's belly. "I'm going to be a daddy."

"Congratulations. Is their anyone I can call for Ms. Granger." The Healer asked as he begun to do diagnostic spells and healing charms on Hermione.

"Her fiance fell in battle the only people you can call for her is his family the Weasleys but I imagine at the moment that they are grieving the lost of Arthur and Ronald."

"Such sadness on a day that should be glorious." The Healer said solemnly.

"Indeed it is." Draco said looking over at Hermione. "Will they be alright? I don't think I could tell Harry that something happened to either of them."

"They will be just fine. She just had a broken ankle that is healing now she will have to stay off of it for the next two weeks she also had quite a bit of spell damage to some of her internal organs but that is all fixed now. She should still be bed ridden for the next two and half weeks but she will do just fine. Her injuries are not as bad as Mr. Potter's who had most of it internally."

"Thank you." Draco said to the Healer as he stood to shake his had. "Where would we be moving them?"

"For now to Gryffindor Tower. They are setting up the dormitories into hospital rooms. St. Mungos is filled with patients because as you know You-Know-Who did not focus his attack just on Hogwarts alone but at the Ministry of Magic, Quidditch Nations, and wizarding villages like Hogsmead and such, he also attack Diagon Alley. Sadist bastard, I will forever be thankful to Harry Potter for this day."

"Won't we all." Draco said affectionately as he sooth Harry's hair and held his hand.

"Be good to him Mr. Malfoy, now more than ever he deserves to be happy."

"I will gladly take on that request for everyday of Forever."


	2. Injuries

**HELLO READER! Thanks for reading I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. I know this update is a bit short but I don't have more for this chapter and won't be doing the next for a while, unfortunately. So thanks for reading and please review!**

Chapter 2

The staff in Gryffindor Tower, where Hermione and Harry been moved, had less pressure on themselves and were able to make sure that their recovering patients stayed rested and stable till they were discharged. Hermione and Harry shared a room with two other sleeping patients much to Draco's chagrin he tried to get them private rooms but the staff wouldn't allow it, so grudgingly he accepted it.

It was nearly nine hours after the end of the final battle and the Weasleys still had not showed to check on Hermione or Harry. Draco had asked the staff if their were any reports of other deaths from the Weasleys that Harry had not known earlier. They handed him a list for him to go through, he only saw the two Weasleys already mentioned by Harry. When he handed the list back to them he asked them about any being injured, the staff did not know that question and did not have that paperwork they were just dealing with the patients they did have and none of the Weasleys were here in Gryffindor Tower.

Disappointed Draco decided to return back to Harry's bedside and to keep an eye out for Hermione. When he returned to the room someone was standing beside Harry's beside looking down at him.

"I'm surprised you cared enough to come pay him a visit Father." Draco said to Lucius as he sat down by Harry and taking his hand.

"I was looking for you Draco. I knew that where ever Potter was you would be there also." Lucius told him conjuring his own chair to sit down in.

"Well now you have found me, what is it that you want. I need my attention focused on Harry and Hermione, seeing how it appears the Weasleys have abandoned her."

"I need you to take care of your mother Draco." the wariness in his father's voice caused his head to snap up and actually take a good look at his father. He seemed somewhat haggard and paler than usual, which should have been impossible.

"What are you on about?"

"The only person that knew I was a spy Draco is dead. I have no one to back me, I have to go away for a while."

"There is one other person that knew you to be a spy father and he is sitting in this very bed. As I recall he has witnessed you saving his life four times. Two of those times were during the battle today. There were other witnesses of that today."

"Do you think today's events will be enough for the Wizengamot to forgive me? They want me dead Draco or worse the kiss."

"They have no right to take you Mr. Malfoy." Harry said groggily. The Sleeping Draught that he had been given still was in his system but fading.

"But they do Mr. Potter. Dumbledore is dead. My past deeds can not be accounted for."

"Dumbledore may be dead Mr. Malfoy but that doesn't mean he didn't leave contingency plans. They won't be taking you anywhere Mr. Malfoy, the Aurors that weren't already here to fight can't get on to the castle grounds. Dumbledore made sure of that."

"And you know this how?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Harry said giving Lucius a weak smile before he started coughing.

"Shit." Draco said when Harry's coughing started to interfere with his breathing. He had to help Harry sit up to stop the coughing.

"What is the matter with him?" Lucius asked when Harry finished coughing.

"Spell damage. Someone cursed his lungs, but it was reversible."

"Did the Healer do the counter, or is he just letting it disappear on its on?"

"That magic is a bit to heavy to use on him right now."

"And why is that? He'll start coughing up blood soon if the counter isn't done."

"He is pregnant. The counter can't be done." Draco said conjuring more pillows to prop Harry up.

"Pregnant? And when was I going to be informed of this?"

"I just told him today."

"Don't talk Harry, you will start coughing again."

"By the time this curse passes the both of them could be dead." Lucius told Draco as Harry drifted off to sleep.

"What do you expect me to do? The Healers can only do mild magic on him. The birthing sac won't be able to take to much it had already taken heavy damage during the battle. Anything stronger than what he has already been given could kill the baby. Enough death has happened to day, the baby doesn't have to join the countless numbers. What has been given to him is enough to keep the both of them alive till the curse passes."

"When was the last time you slept Draco?"

"Two and a half days ago. Before the first assault on the Castle. I tried to sleep last night but I couldn't settle down I kept worrying about the Castle being invaded. One of us had to be alert and it wasn't going to be Harry, he had been given potions to heal from some of his injuries. And I can't go to sleep now because I have to watch Harry and Hermione, the Weasleys have yet to come and check on her."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, she just been asleep from the Draught they gave her to recover. Her injuries weren't as bad as Harry's but enough to were she needed rest for herself and her baby."

"Does she know about Ronald?"

"She's been informed. I know they are suffering the lost of two of their family members but I would have thought they would have come to see the girl that is carrying the next Weasley."

"Molly had to be sedated when they took her to see Arthur and Ronald. The twins were helping gather the dead and injured. Charlie had to get the dragons back to Romania and Bill is with his wife who went into premature labor. Ginny is probably with her Molly making sure that she makes it. Percy and his fiancee I have no clue about."

"So none of them are in the castle."

"No."

"Then I will have to watch over her till they are available."

"Why does her welfare matter to you?"

"She is Harry's only living best friend. If something was to happen to her and the baby the last thing I would have to worry about is him coughing up a lung. He would be distraught and probably causing unnecessary pressure on his heart. He has been through enough the last couple of days I don't want him to suffer more."

"Get some sleep Draco I will watch over Ms. Granger and Potter."

"Thank you father, but I think I can deal for now. Where is mother?"

"She is recovering somewhere in the Tower. She had a spinal injury but she is fine. She'll need physical therapy but she will be fine."

"And Uncle Severus?"

"Severus will be fine. That damnable snake bite him but Severus is nothing if not prepared. He had the anti-venom with him he to is on the road to recovery."

"Good." Draco said brushing the hair out of Harry's face while he held his hand.

"What of you Draco what kind of injuries have you taken?"

"Nothing major just a few bruises and cuts. But seeing as I had you as my father, I was expected to take on a good duel more than once and live to tell the tale." Draco said almost bitterly.

"Get some sleep Draco. I will watch over them."

"Where am I to sleep? They have room in the Dungeons but that is to far from Harry. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's dormitories are not available seeing how Ravenclaw is housing terminal patients and Hufflepuff is doing the same as the Gryffindor Tower. I can't go to the Great Hall like we have been doing for the past two days because now it is housing the dead."

"Some of the classrooms are being turned into rooms for tonight I am sure you can find one close to the Tower."

"If I sleep it will be right here."

Lucius watched Draco as he watched a sleeping Harry Potter. Lucius had never seen the look on Draco's face as he watched over Harry with his eyes occasionally flickering to Hermione to see if she was alright in her slumber. He looked peaceful yet still filled with concern for the both of them. He watched until Draco fell asleep at Harry's side. He had a nurse conjure a bed for him before he left to go check on his wife and Severus.

""


	3. Housing Plans

Chapter 3

The next couple of days seemed to drag on for Harry. Hermione had finally woken from her slumber the day before making Draco and Harry feel immensely better but they still had not received a visit from the Weasleys. Fred and George they were told stop by while they were all resting. To Hermione and Harry it felt as though they had been abandon by their second family. Draco tried to make them feel better as best he could but he could only do so much.

When the day came for them to leave the temporary hospital of Gryffindor Tower, Harry was kind of worried about where he was going to go. He definitely was not going back to the Dursleys and continuing school at Hogwarts without his friends it was going to be to deprssing for him. Sure he was still going to take his NEWTs but he was going to do that outside of Hogwarts. Grimmauld place was a definite no, he couldn't see raising his kids in that dark and depressing house. He could barely see how Sirius still continued to stay there. Going to the Manor with Draco wasn't going to be possible the blond and his dad already had their hands full with Narcissa and Snape he couldn't impose himself and Teddy on them. And he couldn't leave Hermione out she had lost her family and home and the Weasleys weren't really communicating with either of them for some unknown reason but Harry couldn't spare that a thought at the moment. Maybe he and Hermione could get a hotel for a while. He wasn't going to be much help since he was on strict bed rest and he really didn't want to leave Hermione to take care of Teddy when he was his responsibility. He knew he would have Kreacher and Dobby but they could only do but for so much and if they ended up at a muggle hotel than he definitely couldn't have the elves there.

"Are you staying at school Harry?" Hermione asked him when their Healer left.

"No, I don't think I could walk through these halls like everything is normal after everything that has happened." Harry said as he brushed the hair from Teddy's face. The little boy had been sent to him the day before, the friend that the Tonks had watching him could not do it any longer they had their own problems to take care of.

"So where would you go?"

"I don't know for right now a hotel. You aren't planning on staying here are you?"

"No, not without you and now that Ron...I don't think I could do it."

"You aren't staying at a hotel Harry. Neither of you are. You will be going back to the Manor with me and father."

"You two already have to take care of your mother and Snape. Both who are still pretty banged up from all the battle."

"We will manage. There is plenty of room at the Manor and there is staff other than the elves. Father and I will still be able to take care of the three of you and mother and Uncle Severus."

"Draco-"

"Stop it Harry. Let me take care of you. All of you." Draco said placing on hand on Harry's stomach and the other brushed across Teddy's cheek. "Whether you realize this or not you are my family. Teddy, the baby and you even Hermione. Just please Harry let me do this."

Harry searched Draco's silver eyes he could see them pleading with him to prove that he was capable of taking care of them. He could also see the determination and love in them. So after a moment he folded. "Okay. But the moment it seems like it is getting to be to much on any of you I am going for a hotel and I am taking Teddy and Hermione with me."

"Understood. But I promise it won't. Besides we already have the rooms set up. We even put a nursery together for Teddy. When I spoke to mother she was excited about starting one for her own grandchild as well she even like the thought of putting one together for Hermione."

"You sound as though you want us to stay there forever."

"Hermione is welcomed as long as she wants to be there. You are my boyfriend Harry. We will be living in the Manor for a while. Father is already talking about putting together our own wing so we don't feel as though we are living with them when we decide that we want to make our relationship more permanent."

"Why haven't you two made your relationship more permanent. I thought that you would have at least been engaged by now." Hermione said to them as she looked through the bag a Mediwitch had sent her from Minerva.

"I didn't want the threat of Voldemort to be hanging over our heads when I decided to ask Harry to marry me."

"There is no threat now is there?" Hermione said with a small smile when she looked up from the bag.

"Now is not the time to be proposing. We are still in the hospital besides, I want Harry up and walking when I propose to him. Than that way I can take him somewhere romantic." Draco said kissing Harry's hand that he had brought up to his lips.

"Well whenever you decide to pop the question I hope you make it well worth it." Harry said teasingly.

"Always love. I just want everything to be perfect when I do propose to you. I want there to be no doubt in your mind that I want to marry you for love and not just because you are carrying the next Malfoy heir."

"Your father doesn't mind that the baby isn't going to be a Pureblood does he?" Harry asked slightly panicked.

"Your magical strength more than makes up for it. Besides I wouldn't care if he did. This baby is a part of me and you Harry. The world can go to hell before I give up our child."

Harry never thought it was possible to love Draco more than he did already but his heart swelled with even more for the blond for his love for their child that hasn't even graced the world with their presence yet.

"Well since you feel so strongly I guess me and Teddy can move into the Manor with you. But you must be certain your family won't mind the presence of any of us, Hermione included."

"I already made sure Harry, so stop worrying. You have to much going on already to be worrying about this. Just sit back and let me take care of all of you. There must have been a reason I wasn't terrible injured in all of this so let me pay it back so to speak."

"Alright. But I meant what I said. You start looking like it is too much on you I will find some other arrangements."

"Than we have nothing to worry about." Draco said gently kissing Harry on his lips than the sleeping Teddy on the cheek, than he left to go find his father and have the medical transport ready to aid them in placing Hermione and Harry at Malfoy Manor.


	4. The Contract

Chapter 4

When they were discharged from the hospital they had to take the wizards equivalent of the muggle ambulance to the Manor because the four patients couldn't floo and Hermione and Harry weren't allowed to apparate because they were pregnant. The wizard ambulance was somewhat like the Knight Bus but a bit more subtle as not to make the patients feel worse than they already were. It was also expanded enough so all of them could fit in where as if they were muggles they would have to take at least four different ambulances. The ride wasn't as fast as Knight Bus but it was fast enough to make you sick if it wasn't for the fact that the beds were didn't sway as they had in the Knight Bus and constant feeling as though you will be thrown into the walls as soon as the driver slammed on the brakes. When they arrived at the Manor the Mediwizards on board lifted the patients out of the ambulances and carried them to the Manor, though Draco refused to allow anyone to carry Harry but him none of them put up a fuss but it left Lucius to carry Teddy, not that either minded seeing how Lucius was quickly falling into the grandfather roll with the baby, Harry could only imagine how spoil the kid was going to be.

Malfoy Manor for Harry had to be one of the largest homes he had ever seen, and that was with out it being expanded with magic on the outside as he knew it would be on the inside, thought he had no clue why they would need to expand an already large estate but he wasn't about to ask. The Manor was beautiful there was no doubt about it. He could also feel the magic coming from the house as they pasted through the wards, but it wasn't just the magic wards he felt. The house itself to Harry felt like magic. He didn't have to ask Draco about what that meant because he already knew, Malfoy Manor was basically just another living entity that sheltered the long line of the Most Ancient House of Malfoy, just Grimmauld did for Sirius but this was different. Grimmauld Place had only been in the Black family for a couple of hundred years but Malfoy Manor he knew had been in the family since they became Lords centuries before the Dark Ages.

When he was carried inside he was surprised to find the at the inside actually felt welcoming, he had expected it to be cold and uninviting. But he had his suspicions that it had not always been so giving the fact that Voldemort was using it as his Headquarters for the better part of a year. But he was not so surprised by the color scheme that probably ran through most of the house. The foyer was various shades of green and silver. With a deep green carpet that ran up the center of the grand stair case that split off in two and turned to face each other at the bottom landing. At the top of the stair case allowed those from the top to look down below them. Harry didn't want to even begin to think about the amount of rooms resided in the Manor. He was sure even given a year he would never be able to explore them all.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Draco whispered into Harry's ear when he noticed Harry taking in the foyer.

"It's beautiful."

"Glad you like it. Seeing how we will be spending a great deal of our lives within these walls." Draco told him as they followed the others into one of the many sitting rooms.

"So I have been told." Harry drawled as he placed his head in the crook of Draco's neck, as he suddenly became tired.

"Where are we to place the patients?" one of the Mediwizards asked once everyone was in the sitting room.

"The house elves will show you were to place them." Lucius said snapping his fingers and three elves appeared. He quickly told them their task and each went to show the Mediwizards where to place their sleeping patients.

One of the other Mediwizards stayed behind so he could explain the medical care the four patients were going to be needing over the next few weeks. He also left them various potions for each of them which Lucius gave to an house elf to place each patients potions in their rooms along with the instructions left behind by the Mediwizard on how they were to be given and how often they were to be taken and stored. Than the Mediwizard went on to explain that each of the patients were to be have a follow up at the end of the week and after they should be fine all except Harry who was to be checked up twice a month for the next three months till they were certain that the damage done to his birthing sac had healed himself and that he would not be in danger of losing the baby. In all that meant he was to be on bed rest till the Healers said otherwise, which he already knew but it didn't make it any easier.

"Are there any questions I can answer for any of you?" the Mediwizard ask them as his colleagues returned.

"No, I believe you have explained everything that we wanted to know." Lucius said as his eyes flicked over to his son who gave a nod of agreement.

"Excellent. We will be going now but if you need anything you can firecall for their Healers at St. Mungos."

"We will do that. Joan will show you out." Lucius said snapping his fingers for the little elf. When she was given her task she quietly showed the Mediwizards out of the Manor. "I think you should put Mr. Potter to bed Draco." Lucius said looking over at Harry who had fallen asleep in Draco's arms.

"Do you know he didn't expect to live after the Final Battle?" Draco said to his father as he brushed the hair from Harry's face. "Do you know what that felt like father? I could have lost them both." Draco said as his other hand gently carassed Harry's stomach. "Do you know how it felt to hear the doctors tell me that Harry could have possibly lost our baby?"

"This is not the time for this conversation."

"Why isn't it? You have sold me out to the Parkinsons. And you inform me of this on the day I am to bring Harry home, after I made him a promise that I wasn't going to anywhere. I told him that I was always going to be there for him and the baby and for Teddy. But it is as though you are bent on making a liar out of me."

"I've always told you never to make promise that you can not keep Draco, do not blame me for your foolishness."

"Joan!" Draco yelled for the house elf he was about to lose his cool and did not wish for Harry to be in the way of it. "Take Harry up to his rooms. You will have to levitate him there he can not apparate."

"Yes Master Draco." the little elf said charming Harry's resting body to follow her.

Draco waited patiently for the elf to be a good distance away before he turned his glare back to his father and stood from his seat so that he could be eye level with him.

"Foolishness? For what reason did I have to believe that my father was the one that sold me out! When have I ever given you reason a to think that I would want to marry Pansy Parkinson?" Draco spat

"Have you forgotten who you are talking to Draco?" Lucius asked his son coldly.

"No I have not. But we both know that you are no longer the head of this house." Draco said just as coldly. He smiled as he saw his father mask falter slightly. "What you thought I didn't know, that one of the reasons you still have your freedom was because you relinquished you rights to head the Malfoy family to me?" Draco sneered at his father. "I may have been at Harry's side the whole time he was in the hospital but that doesn't mean I wasn't made aware of the outside world. But even though you gave up the rights as the head of the family your past agreements are still in place. So now I have to explain to my very stressed out boyfriend that I will not be able to keep my promises and that our baby will grow up a bastard!"

"It is not my fault that you and Mr. Potter didn't think of using some form of birth control." Lucius drawled unemotionally.

"You do not know how much I wish to punch you right now." Draco said clenching his fists at his side. "I should make you marry Pansy."

Lucius almost choked on the whiskey he was drinking, "Don't be silly Draco I am already married to your mother."

"That is a load of bullshit. You know just as well as I that your marriage to mother is no more than a farce. You both have your lovers, and we both know that mother hasn't slept in your bed since I was conceived. And that you don't even think to visit hers while you run off to visit your whores. I doubt she would complain to much when she would be allowed to marry the man her heart truly goes to." Lucius for once seemed at a lost of words. Because he knew that as the Head of the family Draco had the right to do as he pleased. And the fact that Narcissa had always been in love with Severus would also cause him no qualms. "But I will not force your hand as you have mine. I just ask that when I am married off to Pansy that you will take care of Harry and the kids for me. The contract between our family and the Parkinsons is different than yours and mothers, infidelity would not be tolerated."

"Why aren't you forcing my hand in this Draco?"

"Because I know that no matter how much of a farce your marriage is to mother is that you love her. And you love her enough not to hold a grudge with Severus. I will not take her away from you as you have taken Harry away from me."

For the first time in a long time Lucius actually looked at his son. Draco was no longer a boy he had turned into a man, when Lucius could not tell you but he could definitely tell you how and it had to do with a green eyed brunette that was now resting somewhere within the walls of the Manor.

"I have accepted the fate that you have dealt me father but I will still try to fight it. But given the fact that you wrote the contract it is probably no way out of it. But it would un-Malfoy like of me to just bend this without a fight." Draco said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I am going to go rest with Harry now, if you will excuse me."

Lucius watched as his son left the sitting room and silently wondered what monstrosity of a mistake that he has made by making that damn Marriage Contract.


	5. Draco's Dreams

Chapter 5

When Draco entered his and Harry's chambers he found Harry resting peacefully under the covers. It was breaking Draco's heart to know that moments like this were to be limited because of his father. He had four months to comply with the Marriage Contract before he would lose everything to the Parkinsons. He would gladly chose Harry above his familial duties. Even now the thought of running away with Harry was very enticing. But he could not leave his mother destitute. Though he knew Severus would take care of her if need be, but Severus was financially limited. Than he would lose the Manor. The his birthplace, the place he has known as home his whole life. He couldn't see giving that up to Parkinson. By all rights it would be Harry and his child's birthright as well. This baby may be born out of wedlock, but he or she was still the sole heir to the Malfoy Empire. No children he had with Pansy would change that, and for that he was grateful.

"You do know that even in my sleep your gaze is hard to miss." Harry told Draco shaking him from his musing. "Why are you staring holes into my skull?"

"Just thinking." Draco cold him as he brushed a finger across Harry's lip.

"About what?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is that we enjoy our time together."

"You speak as though it is limited." Harry said as he pushed himself up so he could be some what eye level with Draco.

"I was thinking that we get a house by the sea." Draco said trying to change the subject. "A huge one on a hill. And no neighbors around for miles."

"That would be nice, but I always like some where woodsy. Or in the country. I don't really want to live in the city." Harry said allowing Draco to change the subject.

"I actually have a house in the country that I think you might like. There are even woods around it. So you can get the best of both worlds." Draco said smiling at Harry but Harry could see that it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's this about Draco? I thought we were to be staying here in the Manor. Are we not welcomed here as you have told me?"

"You are more than welcomed here Harry. But I was asking about the house because I know you want your own space. And the best way for you to have that is outside of the Manor."

"But that is not the whole truth is it Draco?" Harry said sensing that Draco was keeping something from him.

Draco got off the bed and went to stand by the window so he didn't have to lose himself in Harry's emerald eyes. "It would just be nice seeing the kids play in that house. It was a gift to my mother from my father when they were first married. I was born there, and lived there for three years of my life till my grandfather died and father moved us here. Mother has given me the house. And I want to give it to you. I'll even have it put in your name." Draco said with a smile again Harry noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

"What are you hiding Draco?" Harry asked wishing he could get off the bed and go to him.

"Somethings have come to my attention that I was not aware of Harry. But I don't want to focus on that at the moment. I just want to enjoy my time with you and Teddy."

"Are you dying Draco?" Harry asked his voice shaking.

"No, I am perfectly healthy Harry." Draco chuckled.

"Than why are you worried about time?" Harry said his voice still shaking.

"Please Harry." Draco said closing his eyes and leaning his head against the glass. "I don't want to talk about it. When the time is right I will tell you. Till then just let me enjoy the time with you and Teddy." Draco said once again looking at Harry his eyes pleading.

"You know how I feel about secrets Draco. But I will let you keep this one, for now. Just don't make me regret it."

_How do I wish I could keep my promises and not hurt you,_ Draco thought as he settled back on the bed and kissed Harry.

"Whatever happens Harry just know that I do love you. All of you." Draco said as he eyes wondered over to the crib in the corner that held the sleeping Teddy and his hand settled on Harry's stomach. "I would fight for all of you till my dying breath, you believe that don't you?" Draco said titling Harry's head up so he could look him in the eyes.

"I know you would Draco." Harry said as he gazed into Draco's silver pools

"Good. And please Harry don't ever doubt it."

"You are scaring me Draco." Harry said burying his head into Draco's chest. "But I will let you keep this secret for now, just promise me that it won't blow up in my face."

"It won't." Draco said kissing the top of Harry's head.

They stayed that way until Harry fell back asleep, even then Draco did not wish to let him go but he had things to do. If he wanted to keep Harry in his arms he had a Contract to fight. He knew that it may be useless but he couldn't bring himself to give up on him and the family he could have with Harry. He did not wish to Marry Pansy but he knew that it was a great possibility of that happening. But he hoped that if he couldn't get out the marriage that he could negotiate some of the terms of the Contract. So he knew were non-negotiable but he had to put in some more clauses to protect Harry and the kids. He also need to set up the accounts for them just in case and get the house signed over to Harry, that way Pansy couldn't touch it if they married.

He quietly left the room and went to his father's study to firecall his Solicitors. He needed them to look over the Contract and see if they could negotiate some finer points. It was going to be a long four months before he even dared to give up on his dreams of a family with Harry.


	6. Meeting the Solicitors

Chapter 6

"Mr. Malfoy there isn't much that we can with the Marriage Contract. When it your father wrote it he made sure that it was ironclad. The only thing that you can do is add some of your own demands in the contract that doesn't conflict with what is already documented in the contract." Adams told Draco as they set in the conference room of his law firm. He was one of many Solicitors that Draco had hired to look over the marriage contract.

The Conference Room over looked a specular view of London. The law firm that Adams owned was right in the middle of muggle London. Mostly because the company did work in both worlds and it paid off generously. Adams family was a mixture of half-bloods and muggleborns. The wealth the family accumulated was almost enough to rival many of the well to do pureblood families, that had their money dating back to the time magic was being taught by Merlin himself. But even with the wealth that he his family had accumulated it will still be a while if ever he caught up the the Most Noble and Ancients house of Black, Malfoy, and Potters. Very prestigious families in some ways they too were greatly known among the muggles but the prefer to keep a low profile with people the really couldn't connect to. Well besides the Potters that is.

Not that Harry knew it as of yet seeing how he hadn't responded to the many owls that the goblins had sent him, but his family actually owned a large portion of the muggle revenue. In some case they were considered the blue bloods of muggle society not that any of the muggles had seen a Potter in about twenty years to them they just vanished of the face of the earth.

Draco shuddered to think of what Harry life could have turned out like if Harry's muggle family actually realized they had a blue blood living with them. To them he was just a _freak,_ a bloody nuisance that was left on their door steps. If only they knew, if they had even thought to be treating Harry like the little celebrity he was than they could really be living the life of leisure. But no, _sadly _they were barely making ends meet. Draco had made sure of that, Vernon Parsley was soon to be kicked out of his so called _normal _and _ perfect_ house. He had lost his job three months ago, actually his jobs was taking by some he he deemed lower than himself and a freak of nature. Draco had made sure that Vernon Dursley saw that his replacement was a wizard. And loved every moment of watching Dursley's face go purple with rage. He actually had a picture of it that he was one day going to share with Harry...well that is if he could somehow have the chance to do so...

"After the marriage is there no way it can be terminated?" Draco asked as he tried to keep up his facade of indifference.

"'The only way this contract could possibly be terminated is if one of the spouse are having an affair which would result in a termination of the marriage where the unfaithful spouse is left with nothing. They will be disowned from their families and stripped of their titles and money. Another way to have the contract dissolved is if an heir is not produced within the first five years of the marriage."

"I already have an heir on the way whose rights are protected by the old laws. When the child was conceived I was already in the process of marrying its mother, with no knowledge this contract even existed."

"Than said child will legally be your heir even if illegitimate. But this stipulation in the contract still applies if Ms. Parkinson can not produce you a child within five years of the marriage than it will be dissolved and both parties walk away with what they came into the marriage with and what ever was purchased during the marriage will be split between you and Ms. Parkinson"

"Is there away to protect Harry in all of this?"

"Protect him how Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't want Pansy to be able to touch Harry and my kids. If something was to happen to me I don't want her to have any claim over my heir. The old law may protect my heir but she would be Lady Malfoy having full rights to my child with Harry I do not want that to be possible under any circumstances."

"I will make sure that it is added to the contract."

"I also want it set up that all of my properties if I am to die to be willed to my child with Harry and I want Harry to be the Guardians of such accounts."

"Understood I will get those documents written up." Adams said making notes on a piece of parchment. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes I want Cascade Woods deeded to Harry, I also want him to keep the house elves that come with property. I want a volt set up for Harry. You can give him all of volt 893 at Gringotts. I also want a volt for Teddy and my child with Harry. You can give volt 453 to Teddy and Volt 454 to my heir. And to Hermione Granger I want you to give her half of volt 691. Also I want to know how long I am to stay in a marriage to her even if we were to produce children?"

"Until the youngest child in the marriage has come of age."

"Thank you for today Adams. I will also like for you to continue to look for an out with this contract. But if by the time the four months are up and I still wish for these demands to go through. The are absolutely none negotiable Adams, make sure that they understand that."

"I will Mr. Malfoy."

"If I think of anything else Adams I will let you know." Draco said before he Apparated out of the conference room.

~*~HPDM~*~

When Draco arrived back at the manor, he was greeted by the sounds of a crying Teddy Lupin who was being comforted by his godfather, Well his godfather was trying to comfort him. When Draco thought that he was going to have a migraine Harry stuck a bottle of milk in the babies mouth, causing him to fall into complete silence, well if you didn't mention the slurping but that sound compared to his crying was a godsend.

"Hey loves." Draco said as he walked over to the bed where Harry was sitting with the now subdued Teddy.

"Hey Dray. Where did you run off to?" Harry asked as he kissed his fiance on the cheek.

"Had some errands to take care of." Draco answered vaguely, as he ran had gently across Teddy's cheek. "He's a greedy little bugger isn't he?" he said adoringly as he watched Teddy down almost half of the bottle.

"He is. But it is to be expected we both slept in a bit. And was going to make sure he made up for it." Harry said tenderly as he gently rocked his godson, that reminded him so much of Remus, that it almost hurt to look at him.

"I love you, you know that don't you Harry?" Draco asked as he looked his love in the eyes. He hated what he was going to have to do. He didn't want to part from Harry and his- what could have been their growing family. He wanted to be with Harry since he saw him at Madam Malkins though than he didn't know exactly what he was feeling just that he had to be with this boy, to know him. He thought he ruined the chance he had when Harry declined his offer of friendship in their first year. And through the years till the end of their fifth year, he had finally been granted his wish. From that day on he always thought that he would always be with his Harry. They would have a house full of kids since Draco knew Harry wanted a family as big if not bigger than that of the Weasley's. And he was going to give it to him. He was going to love each and everyone of them dote on them and spoil them endlessly. He was going to have Harry as his husband and make sure that everyday Harry would wake up happy and looking forward to the future. He was going to make sure that his love was never hurt again and if someone even dared he was going to make them suffer endlessly. But now that point seemed moot. Now he was going to be the one of the receiving end of hurting Harry. He was going to have to break his heart and just the thought caused him endless pain.

"I know that Draco, and I love you too." Harry said as he looked back at Draco. He knew without a doubt that the blond Slytherin was keeping something big from him, possibly life changing. And it hurt a little to know that Draco would keep such a big secret from him, but he would not hold it against his blond Adonis. Draco would open up to him when he was ready and till than Harry would be patient.

"You will always be my forever Harry, no matter what happens." Draco said kissing Harry on the top of his head as he felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes. But he pulled himself away and out of the room before Harry could take notice to them. He had things to do to prepare for the end of his relationship with Harry. So with a heavy Heart he apparated from the Manor and to Cascade Woods.


	7. Mama Bear

Chapter 7

"What is it that we can do for you this afternoon Lucius?" Narcissa asked when Lucius entered her private rooms something he rarely did.

"I came to talk to you about Draco." Lucius said sitting down in on of the chairs not far from Narcissa.

"About what?" she inquired.

"The Marriage Contract that I set him up with Pansy Parkinson."

"A marriage contract with Ms. Parkinson? Lucius why on earth would you do that when you know that he is with Potter?"

"It was expected of me at the time Cissa. I didn't really have a choice." Lucius said with a heavy sigh. "The Dark Lord was pressing for such marriages among his Inner Circle's children, in hope of producing more pureblooded babies."

"Please tell me the contract wasn't actually legal Lucius." Narcissa slightly begged for the sake of her sons happiness. She knew for fact that he absolutely hated Pansy Parkinson and was head over heels in love with Harry Potter the boy he couldn't stop talking about since the day that he met him.

"I am afraid it was Cissa. I had no choice in the matter. Rupert and I signed the contract the day it was completed, making it legally binding. He was positively gleeful that it was sicking. But as I said before I had no choice in the matter. I had to keep my position among the Inner Circle and this was on of the ways to do so."

"So you sold out our son!" Narcissa shouted at him as she stood from her seat angrily. "Was his happiness so easy to right off so that you could keep your position among that man!"

"It had to be done, or we could still be in this war! The Dark Lord would not have been happy if such plans were not in place. The Inner Circle was expected to set the example Narcissa and the others were to follow. Draco was lucky he got Pansy and not any of the other children that I had to choose from!"

"You fix this Lucius and you fix this quick. I do not want our son to end up in a marriage like our own. I want something different for Draco, and you better damn well insure that it is to happen or I will make you regret it for the rest of your days. Do we have an understanding?"

"I will do what I can." Lucius said dejectedly as he made to stand.

"No Lucius you will do more than that. You will do whatever you have to, to make sure that Draco does not marry Pansy Parkinson. And I mean whatever you have to. Because I promise you that if you can not get him out of this Contract the Dark Lord will look tamed compared to what I will do to you." Narcissa said staring the proud Malfoy in the eyes with a fierceness he had never seen. He had no doubt that she will keep her promise.


	8. an

I am sorry to tell all of you this but at this moment I am experiencing a writers block for all of my stories. I have absolutely no clue where to go from here. But I can promise you all that my stories will be completed all except _No__Hope_ that one I can't guarantee. But all the others will be finished I just can't tell you when. And I feel like such a bad person for doing this to all of you that have faithfully reading my stories. But between the work from school, trying to find a job, spending time with my family and thinking of what to put next in all my stories I have drawn a blank. And hopefully soon I will have my path clearly laid out so I can get on with my beloved stories and get back to all of you my amazing readers and reviewers. So until next time, which I hope wont be far from now; Thank you for your reviews and reading my stories.

~Kierra


End file.
